Our New Home (BroCon Fanfic)
by JershyKun082901
Summary: Josh and Blake are back. This time they go back in time and gain 13 new brothers. Josh goes and studies abroad in art while Blake stays behind in her advanced literature learning course. When Josh comes home to find her old home completely empty she... Read to find out! Brothers Conflict DOSE NOT belong to us we only own Josh and Blake and our other added characters.


**Two strangers**

Josh's P.O.V

"Josh, Blake, get in the capsule"

"What's goin on?" Blake said as she was being pushed in the capsule on top of me.

"shh... just listen sweetheart we have no time to explain ... just know that where you're going your gonna be younger and might not remember a lot of people ... but please make Sure to take care and support each other ... promise me "

"b-but"

I then cut Blake off and said "yes I promise" I knew that we were in a big rush and couldn't talk any longer .

"there's no need to worry ill take good care of her " I said

Then a heavy gas filled the capsule once it was closed and put me and my sister into a deep sleep .

Blakes P.O.V (the sisters are five here)

I look over at my sister and see her fidgeting in her bed on the other side of the room. Thinking that she's having a nightmare, I risk my life and go wake her up.

"Hey (shakes her shoulder) Joshie wake up"

"Uhh..Wh-what do you want" she says when I finally manage to wake her up.

surprisingly she didn't try and punch me. She must be really out of it .

That's when the orphanage director came in and brought a man we had never seen before he then said -

"Well girls today is your day. This is Rintaro Hinata. And as of today he is your new dad."

"hi!" Josh said happily while running up to him and hugging his leg

"Hi! what's your name?" he asked her with a smile on his face and he crouched down to our height.

"I'm Josh and that's my twin sister Blake" She says pointing to me.

He looks over to me so I start to back up and hide in the safety of my sisters covers from her bed.

"Hey Blake, I won't hurt you can you come out?"

"Blake he's not mean ... have better manners and meet our new daddy" josh said happily

"Are you sure we can t-trust him?"

"yes(chuckling*)"josh said

Josh's P.O.V

"M'kay" Blake said now smiling ... she crawled back off the bed and ran to him to give him a hug.

Our new daddy then walked us out to the car once he finished signing papers, he then opened the doors and picked us up and put us in the car seats then took us to our new home . once we got there we both had to share a room but it was huge and we both had full size beds mine was red and Blakes was blue. we now knew that we would be okay with our new daddy even though he won't be able to be with us all the time.

(Time Skip ... the girls are now nine)

Once I finished packing up all my things to go to a top notch art school to study abroad I walked up to my sister who was still sleeping and shook her awake . she then suddenly threw a punch right to my face . I then threw her blanket half way across the room and popped her right in the nose and it started to bleed . then I said -

"oops" with a very innocent white girl accent.

"oh it's on"

"well I'm sorry it's gonna have to be turned off , I just woke you up so I could say bye , we won't be seeing each other for two years, so keep in touch okay?"

"already? ... fine then, I'll face time you every day then sis "

"alright ... well I need to go before It's too late, Bye bye."

I gave her one last hug before I ran out the house to the taxi waiting to take me to the airport.

Bakes P.O.V:

My sister and best friend left for her new school. I was gonna miss her. I was happy she got to go to her dream art school. I then looked at the clock to see that I was late for my own school. You see My sister and I are nine years old but were really advanced in our education. I was late for on of my lectures on foreign literature. I go to my dream school to but my school is in our hometown. I go to the most advanced literature colleagues in the world.

(Time Skip two years, Twins are now eleven)

I was busy packing all of my sisters and my stuff in boxes. Daddy called last night and told me that he was getting married to a nice women who has 13 sons. Josh was supposed to be coming home next week but I'll be moved into my new brothers house by then. I hope she'll get my note. I picked up the last box in the room and took it in the moving truck. I went back to my room for a good night's sleep in the house that I grew up in.

When I woke up I looked around my room for a second confused till I remembered that I'm moving today. Once the cab got here I looked at my old home for a second till I remembered about my sisters and my pets.

"Krissy, Pepper come" I yelled.

Once they heard my voice they came running. My big sized dog Pepper came running in with the lazy cat Krissy riding her back. They followed me out to the cab and jumped. Once I got in I gave the driver the address and we were on our way. Once we made it to Sunrise Mansion, I saw the moving truck about to leave and two boys outside the house.

"Umm, excuse me this is the right place right? I'm not very good with directions." I asked the older looking one.

"Are you Blake by any chance? If so then yes you are in the right place."

"Ah good I thought I might of wrote the address wrong for a second. Nice to meet you I'm Blake"

"Nice to meet you to I'm the oldest Masaomi. And this is the youngest Wataru."

He introduced himself and the little boy next to him.

"Hi, are you my new big sister?"

"Uh yah I am. I've never had a younger sibling before I've always been the youngest."

"You have an older sibling?" Masaomi asked me.

"Huh? Oh I thought daddy told you that my twin sister is coming home from abroad next week. I thought you knew there were two of us."

"Well good thing we didn't put all of your stuff in your room. That way we can sort it out from your stuff and your sisters."

"Why not put it in the same room were sharing aren't we?"

"No you get your own room. Unless you want to share."

"Yes! I don't have to share a room with the clean freak anymore. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but she is insane when it comes to cleaning."

"Oh. do you want to go inside? The rest of our brothers aren't home yet so you'll just have to wait to meet them. In the meantime we can set up your room and put your sisters stuff in hers and let her set it up when she gets here."

"I better set her room up too. I know how she likes it and she wont go full on clean freak as soon as she sees the mess her room would be once she does."

It took a few hours but I finally set up mine and Josh's rooms. Not to brag but she would be proud of me for how clean they are.

(Time skip 1 ½ weeks)

"Ugg. Do you know when her plane is supposed to land Ukyo? Didn't dad call and tell you."

"Yes but her plane only landed an hour ago. She'll be here so…."

He was interrupted by the doorbell and I knew that that had to of been Josh so I started to run towards it.

Josh's P.O.V:

It was finally the day that I get to go back home …. _I cant believe its been a whole two years since I left …._ I thought to myself while waiting for the plane to land …. Everything was happening so quickly I had finally got out of the airport once finding and retrieving my luggage… while waiting I had decided to call dad to inform him that I had landed, while getting in the taxi, I was on the phone with him for hours talking about the time I was in America, once I hung up on him and entered the house to find it completely empty…. _Where is Krissy the cat ?_ …. I thought to myself . _Blake must have her_.. I said to myself again. That's when I noticed a piece of paper on the counter and it was obviously in Blake's writing because I could barely read it … it said-

"My dearest twin sister Josh, oh how i've missed you, so much has happened since you've been gone, dad remarried, and we have gained 13 new brothers, isn't that kinda cool!... by the time you see this note I would have already been living with our new brothers for about a week and a half … so please come as quick as you can to Sunrise Mansion… p.s. I have krissy with me along with all of your belongings, further directions to the house is drawn on the back of this note."

I turned the paper over and all I saw were a bunch of scribbles so I called for a taxi again and headed over to the mansion while putting on my makeup and pulling back my hair … by the time I finished I was there it was pretty late so I would guess they were all eating dinner by now ..._good I can meet all of them at once .._ I thought to myself while I rung the doorbell … that's when I heard running footsteps across the floor from inside I instantly knew who it was so once I saw the door fling open I stepped to the side letting Blake fall to the ground that's when she said to me -

"Aww, that hurt where's the love Josh?"

"You know I don't like it when you jump at me"

"I thought this would be an exception since we haven't seen each other in awhile." she said starting to pout.

"You can hug me however you want just don't jump at me" I said giggling while helping her up and giving her a bear hug.

"Ha you said it no taking it back." She said back as she jumped on my back giving me a piggyback hug.

Once I noticed there were people now watching us I flung Blake over my shoulder and fixing myself while saying-

"Blake are these some of the brothers you mentioned in that very Illegible letter you wrote me?"

"HEY! ...you could read it just fine if you came here and knew what it said. And stop making fun of my handwriting."

I wanted to prove my point so I handed the letter to a tall man who wore a strange outfit but looked quite handsome and said -

"Sir, would you mind giving me a second opinion …. Can You read this?" while unfolding the letter from my pocket and handing it to him… he took a minute to look at it and said-

"Yah, your right beautiful you can barely read this."

"Hey! Kaname I thought you would agree with me. Since you've known me longer"

"Well now I know he's honest unlike that baka Futto"

That's when he appeared out of nowhere and said-

"Tah. Who you calling a baka. If anyone here is a baka it's definitely you."

"Are you sure …. Because i'm pretty sure that if I were an idiot I would have already posted that picture by now …. But since I am I don't see why I shouldn't." I said with a malicious smile,with a darkening face

"Yo-you wouldn't. You told me you deleted that after I did your bidding for a full week. YOU LIED TO ME"

" hmm …. I wasn't satisfied completely ~…..so it would seem so…" I said now waving the phone in his face .

"What you two know each other" My sister sad looking confused

"yes~... we know each other very well …. This here man is my best buddy….. and he would do his best not to anger me ~" the last part was meant for him.

"That's great you already know one of our big brothers, but wait how did you two meet?"

"hmmm …. Let's save that story for after I meet the rest to our brothers." I said.

"Okay"

Far Too Many Brothers for My Liking

Josh's P.O.V:

As my sister Blake dragged me into the surprisingly big living room she yelled -

"FRESHLY MADE PIE. COME GET IT BEFORE IT'S GONE"

It took a few moments but then I felt like an earthquake was happening in the house. Then all of a sudden it stopped and 11 boys ran into the room trying to get in front of each other. When they all stopped looking at the table they looked at my sister and a boy with white hair said."

"Blake... did you lie about pie?"

"Uh? NO?" she tried to say convincingly, but clearly failed.

That's when a boy that looked similar to the white haired boy but with dark blue with purple accents said -

"You know not to lie about pie"

"Hey guys I think she needs to learn her lesson" the white haired boy said mischievously.

They all nod their heads. Then they all came running up to us and grabbed Blake and pinned her to the couch. The one with white haired yelled out -

"Hold her down"

Once there was a least one boy holding each of her limbs down the rest started to tickle her. There were only about four boys not participating. One that that wore a white lab coat, one with blond hair and glasses, one that dressed as a girl but I can tell he was a guy,_ I don't know how but I could_, and finally the one I met at the door who's name I think was Kaname.

"Um…..Excuse me, what do you think your doing to my sister….. Maybe you're the ones who need to be taught a lesson" I said while getting angry, and putting my hands on my hip.

That's when a little boy with salmon pink hair who I think is the youngest said -

"Who are you, and why do you look like big sister?"

That's when I looked down at the little boy and smiled widely in happiness, '_kawaii'_ I thought to myself , I then reached down and picked him up and said -

"Hi i'm your new sister, and I look like Blake because we are twins, but I'm the eldest between us"

"What!?...Really I get two big sisters?"

"Yes…. I suppose so" I said setting him down "And what would your name be sweetie?"

"I'm Wataru…. Im six years old."

"Awww" i said now focusing back on Blake and the brothers, they were still going so I took of my shoe and threw it at the man with silver hair.

"Ow" was all I heard while I stomped towards them very angily and snatched my sister back while standing over her hugging her tightly showing that I was being overly protective.

"What? There's two of them?!"

"Yes there's two of us... you dip-shits" I said very sarcasticly while covering Wataru's ears.

"Hahahahahahaha" My sister said falling to the ground laughing.

"Why are you laughing. You never told us that we have two new sisters." The boy with red hair braided said.

"I'm laughing because I talk about her nonstop. She's Josh."

"OOOOOOOH! We thought you were talking about a boy. Well that's a relief."

" Ha ,What!" I said starting to get very angry ….. "I'm not that stupid and or crude."

That's when the man with glasses and blonde hair smacked me in the back of my head.

"Ow what was that for" I yelled

"That was for your language, and I recommend not making fun of them. They will find something to do or say to get back to you."

"Ho ho …. Just try me and you won't be able to produce children anymore"

"hahahahaha. I like her. She gets me." the boy dressed like a girl said.

"well it would be nice to know your names before that guy (points at the blond guy with glasses)hits me"

"Kaname,Uyko,Masaomi,Hikaru,Tsubaki,Azusa ,Natsume,Fuuto,Yuusuke,Louis,Subaru,Lori,Wataru" the blond one said really fast.

"wait ….. what?"... "you know what I don't like your attitude very much…. sooooooo i'm just going to give all of you nicknames"

"What attitude? I don't have an attitude."

"Well that's how I see it, you didn't take your time to introduce them slower."

"So let's get started"

"Kaname - pervy monk

Masaomi -

Uyko- Butler Boy

Lori - Flower girl

Wataru - Cutie

Fuuto-

Tsubaki & Azusa - The Gay Twins

Natsume- Gamer Boi

Louis - Mr. Hippie

Yuusuke- Redhead Boi

Subaru - B-Ball Boi

Hikaru- Home Boi

And Blake is just ….. Well …. Blake…..her's changes every day depending on my mood"

"Oh I can't wait for tomorrow's name" she said sarcastically

That's when Ukyo said-

"What type of names does she usually call you?"

"Oh .. it's usually , baka, sweetheart , pervy sage, boi, honey, kid…. stuff like that." I said for Blake

"When she gives people nicknames it means she cares " Blake stated

I just shook my head in agreement while one of the brothers said -

"Why do you call her Pervy Sage?"

"Let's save that story for another time…...right blake" I said to blake very awkwardly .

"Ha..haha. Y-ya Let's do that how about…...never"

"Agreed" while I walked towards the couch and took out a book to finnish a picture for my art class .

"Aw but I want to hear about our adorable imouto-chan." Pervy Monk said.

"I said later" I said still focusing on the tinted paper in front of me.

"And what are you up to" white haired gay twin said while draping an arm over my shoulder.

"Sitting here staring at a piece of paper for fun….. Im drawing you idiot so bug off." I said while taking the water from the little cup in front of me and flicking it in his face like you would to a cat .

"Don't take her seriously Tsubaki, she's always like that whens she's focusing." Blake said

"Was what I said rude? ….. I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come off that way"

"Aw don't worry little imouto-chan I forgive you" He said giving me a death hug.

"Aghh" I said " T-Ts-Tsubaki … I-I-I …. Can't B-Breath"

"What hug tighter?" he started to hug me even tighter, and my face started to turn different shades of 's when azusa said-

"Stop your killing her!"

Tsubaki then let go and I could finally breathe…. In my mind this meant he wanted to start something with me …. So I stood up and wrapped my arm around his neck and swung the other under his arm and locked my fingers together . And then I sweeped his foot out from underneath him restleing him while he was in my head lock.

"O-Ok I-I G-gi-give up. No more hugging" he struggled to say.

"Aww…. Tsubaki I thought you liked hugs" I said pouting in an unnoticeable sarcastic manner.

In the back of the room I heard my sister mutter " Yeesh he's gonna fall for that one."

"Well in that case" He said as he pulled me into his lap and gave me an even bigger hug then before."

That's when I acted like I was gonna hug him around the neck but ended up flipping him over me and onto the floor while sitting on his back and said-

"I WIN" only Blake understood what I meant though

"Hahahahahaha I knew this was gonna end badly."

"What's that supposed to mean" I said while sitting on Tsubaki's back actually hugging him now.

"Oh nothing…..Just that he fell for your fake smile" She mumbled back to me barely hearing it.

"Fake … Smile?" I said sarcastically confused starting to loudly crack my fingers and knuckles "i'm sorry can you explain that further?"

"Yah the one that your ugly mug has on now" She says also cracking her knuckles.

"Oh ho…" I said running at fast speeds jumping on top of my sister like some ninja in 'Naruto'.

"You think that you can beat me. That's a laugh." She says as she backs into the wall a nocks the wind out of me. I let her go but I was not gonna lose this fight. Not now not ever.

Blake's P.O.V:

Then at that moment she got up with the look of death in her eyes ….. I instantly changed my mind when she said-

"If you ever think of doing that again …..I will kill you" in a country accent. She then charges and put me in the same head lock thats she did to Tsubaki. Then I managed to wrap my left around and kick her knee and she fell letting me go. I tried to jump at her again but Then my oldest brother Masaomi held me back and big brother Natsume held her back. That's when Masaomi said -

"Bake if you keep this up you are not getting any dessert tonight. Same to you Josh."

Once I herd this I stopped trying to get out of his hold. That's when Josh said -

"frick…. desert….. she's going to…... DIE RIGHT NOW"

"Josh, You just got home. Do not make me ground you."

"Go ahead and try….."

She was about to finish when Natsume cover her mouth to stop her from saying any more. He then leaned down to her and said -

"I really recommend not getting yourself in more trouble."

Masaomi looked serious about this, and I've never seen him this serious. He's always been the happy go brother. He looked down at me and said -

"Your in trouble too. Dont think your off the hook. You know the rules in this house."

"Sorry Nii-san but we always fight like that. We weren't going to hurt each other too seriously." I said feeling smaller then before wrapped around in his bigger arms.

"Stop. we'll talk about this later when Josh calms down too. Natsume! I think it's time we show Josh her room. Oh and Josh your to stay in your room till I say."

That's when my sister said - "Meh…. I like being alone anyways ….. Good punishment"

"No electronics, drawing, or music of any kind. Better?"

"Much! Now I can get some decent sleep."

"Fine! You can sleep you did just travel from America. And your 11 so you should be tired."

"Hmff…. I hope you know I was just joking around with all of you …I wanted to see what your personalities were like in different situations… but I guess I took it a little bit too far … I'm usually laid back and keep to myself but I was excited because I haven't seen my sis in two years … so I kinda deserve this bye-bye now …. I'll go to my room" That's when Masaomi said -

"Huh, we'll talk about that later, now go take a nap."

With that said Natsume showed Josh to her room. I then looked up to Masaomi and said -

"Can I go and see her reaction to her room"

"Yah lets go"

He then unwrapped his arms around me and grabbed my hand and we walked to my sisters. I just hope she doesn't go full on clean freak Levi on me. When we got to her room Josh said -

"Oh My Gosh …. Blake ~... I love it ….. Just one thing" she said while creaking her head slowly to look at me " Go get cleaning supplies ~"

"What?" I said suddenly very confused. That's when I saw my sister run her finger along the floor and said -

"You tell me what~"

I then do the Attack on Titan salute to her and say "Ye-yes Captain" And runs.

I then came running back to Josh's room with a ton of cleaning supplies and started moping her floors. Once I was done she gave me a piece of paper with a drawing on it.

Once I looked at it my eyes grew into hearts and I jumped on my sister and said -

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I thought you weren't going to give it to me."

It was a drawing of Blood a character from an Anime/Manga I absolutely love.

"I drew him again and gave him to you and kept the better one for myself"

"Hey I'm good as long as I get one."

"Hahaha….. I'm tired leave"

"Kk. I'll just go help Ukyo with dinner."

"Bye-bye"

Once outside she closed the door on me and Masaomi turned to me and said -

"You know your not aloud in the kitchen anymore unless you're eating something."

And all you could hear was loud laughing through Josh's door.

Josh's P.O.V:

I decided that I would take a nap but half way on my way to the bed I started to feel very dizzy and started to lose my balance and that's where everything went black.

Masaomi's P.O.V:

I was about to walk away from Josh's door to make sure Blake didn't get in the kitchen when I heard a loud bang in Josh's room. Worried I barged into her room not even nocking. I see her on the ground and a bunch of stuff on top of her. I called for help from anyone nearby and started to take all of the junk off her. I searched for any serious injuries and saw none. I was relieved until I saw the white crappet around her head start to die red. I turned her over onto her back and saw a big gash on her forehead. Ukyo then ran into the room and said -

"What's wrong? Why'd you screa….."

"Call for an ambulance, and stay with her. I'm gonna go call mom and tell her what happened." I said getting up and rushing to the phone.

I see Blake walking down the steps and up to me and she says -

"Nii-san can you please make me something to eat, I'm hungry."

"Ooo! Me two" I hear Wataru say from the couch.

"Sorry guys I cant right now I'm busy go ask Kaname if he can do it."

"Okay sorry I interrupted you Nii-san."

"It's okay" I say with a small smile.

I didn't tell her about Josh because I saw how worried she got when one of us got a papercut. And she didn't even know us for long. How would she react to Josh being hurt, I mean this is her sister, her twin sister. I dialed moms number and hear it ring. After the third ring I heard my mother say -

"Hello, Miwa Asahina speaking"

"Hello mom? Is dad with you?"

"Yes, is something wrong sweetie?"

"Josh is hurt. She has a big gash on her head and is currently unconscious. We have already called for an ambulance it should be here any minute."

"What!? She's hurt what happened?"

"I don't know... there was a crash I heard coming from her room then when I walked in and she was on the floor."

Ding Dong I heard ring through the house.

"Mom I have to let you go, the paramedics are here. I'll keep you updated."

"You better"

After I hung up on my mom I saw Hikaru at the door confused. I rushed over to them to follow me. Once we made it to Josh's room they started to check over her and said that we should bring her to the hospital just incase, but the gash wasn't that bad or deep. Once they lifted Josh on to the gurney, they asked who was gonna ride with her in the ambulance. I told Ukyo to stay with her and that the rest of us will be there soon. Once Josh and the paramedics left her room that's when all hell broke loose. Blake just happened to be on her way down the hall just to see her sister laying motionless on a gurney. She dropped her freshly made sandwich and ran up to Josh yelling her name and if she was okay. I had to grab her and pull her away from the gurney with the help of Hikaru just so that they can get going and not waste any time. I kneeled in front of Blake and looked at her tearfilled eyes and calmly said -

"Hey, it's going to be okay, shes fine. We'll go and see her soon okay?"

She nodded her head and jumped into my arms. I gave her a big hug an when it was time to get the rest of our brothers to go she wouldn't let go of my neck. So I picked her up and called everyone to the living room to tell them what happened and that we were leaving in 10 minutes.

"Nii-san are you sure she's gonna be okay?" Blake asked me still holding onto my neck.

"Of course I am. I know I just met her today but she is a very tuff kid and you know that better than anyone else here." I told her while rubbing her back to calm her down.

Man I hope Josh is okay and not hurt too seriously. I don't think I could handle Blake all by myself with how strong she gets when it comes to her family. She's like a mama bear. It's funny since she's eleven. With Blake's face still stuffed into my neck we all piled into the car, Blake still wouldn't let go of me so Kaname had to drive.

Once we all got to the hospital, they had already checked her out and said that she had a major concussion but the gash on her face only needed to have steri strips applied to it. They said that she would be able to go back home the next day but wanted to watch her overnight to make sure she had no further eternal injuries.

Ukyo's P.O.V

I called mom to update her on Josh's condition, but she never picked up. I was heading back into Josh's room to be surprised to see both mom and dad rushing to the room. Once they saw me they bombarded me with questions on how she was doing. Once I cleared everything up dad walked into the room to see twelve boys all huddled in one room. They put Josh in a bigger room because of how big our family is. He was looking around at all of the boys like he was trying to find someone but couldn't. None of my brothers realized mom and dad were here since nine of them were all asleep since it was so late into the night. Masaomi, just could not get rid of his cute little leach from when he had to hold her back when she saw Josh. and might I just say dang that girl can punch. I tried to help Masaomi hold her back but she punched me in the stomach since that's as high as she could reach on me. She also got out of Masaomi's hold and ran up to her sister and started to shake her trying to wake her up. Masaomi had to pull her back before she did wake Josh up, she needs her rest after all.

Dad turnned to me and asked -

"Where is your sister?"  
"Josh is in the bed and Blake's asleep on Masaomi's lap." I answered.

He turned back around and found Masaomi as soon as he saw Blake he relaxed a little but he still seemed tense. I then saw him walk over to the bed and sit next to sis and as soon as He sat down Josh started turning in her sleep like she could feel he was here. Little sis we know that she was actually having a nightmare.

JOSH'S P.O.V

Josh's Dream:

I was now laying in a capsule with Blake … that's when I saw a pair of hands reach down to me and cup my cheeks and kiss my forehead… in a deep voice the figure said -

"take care of yourself and your sister Blake.. and don't forget us … we love you …"

That's when both figures pressed a button and we went flying off right before I fell asleep I saw the planet we were sent away from explode into a million pieces..

"no … no why didn't they come with us … it's all my fault … I killed them … their dead … because.. of …..me"

Then I fell into a deep sleep.

when the dream ended and I woke up sitting straight up really fast it was now morning and the sunshine was shining down on my face that was wet from the tears rolling down my cheeks.

That's when I said -

"wh-what …..h -happened, where am I"

That's when I felt a sharp pain in my head and lifted my hands to grip both sides of my head. Then I heard someone say in a very sleepy voice-

"Uh? Oh hey there baby girl your up. I was so worried." papa said sitting up in his chair. That's when I asked again -

"Papa? What happened, why am I in a hospital?"

"You collapsed in your room and hit your head pretty bad. Do you feel any pain?"he asked with worry on carved onto his face.

"My head is throbbing and the room is spinning, I feel quite queasy"

"Okay, I'm gonna go and get the doctor and tell him your awake. If your sister wakes up while i'm gone try to keep her in check please."

"I'll try my best."

He then got up and patted my head and walked out of the room. The next thing I know is that a little boy jumping onto the foot of the bed and asked me -

"Are you okay Nee-san I don't like it when your hurt."

"Ill feel 10x better if you give me a hug" I said with a smile on my face.

He then starts to crawl over my legs with a big smile on his face and jumped in to my outstretched arms.

"aww … your sooooo … kawaii" I said now happy

The next thing I know is that my knew mom was standing over us with a camera in her and taking a picture of us hugging. I was used to dad taking randoms pictures of Blake and me so I didn't think anything of if. But for the first time since I woke up I looked around the room I was in. It was a big hospital room, big enough to fit my whole family, And I saw all of my new brothers, all twelve(except Wateru) Asleep on the floor or in a chair. I was looking for Blake and I couldn't find her. I then turned to mom and asked quietly -

"Where's Blake?"

"She's right over there, asleep on top of masaomi sweetheart" She says pointing in the direction of one of the chairs in the middle of all my brothers. I don't know why I missed her in my sweep over faces earlier. She was asleep with her head on Masa-nii's lap and was hugging the arm of Azu-nii. She looked so cute. Watching her sleep reminded me of my dream earlier and I wanted to know what it was. I zoned out for a minute till I saw movement and saw my sister flinching in her sleep. This told me she was having a nightmare, Just like I was earlier. This has always been a thing with us if I have a nightmare she will too. We don't get why all the other twins we ask if it happens to them and they all say no. I wanted to get up and run over to her and risk my life in waking her up. So I pulled the covers of my legs and as soon as my feet hit the floor dad walked back in the room with the doctor and saw me out of bed. He then said -

"Josh get your butt back in that bed"I slid back onto the bed and looked at my dad and said -

"Papa I had a nightmare earlier"It took him a second but once he got it he turned over to Blake and saw her flinching in her sleep. He rushed over to her and woke her up. When she opened her eyes she had tears flowing down and she was shaking. 'I wonder what she was dreaming of?' I thought to myself. So I asked her-

"Where there two figures who pressed a button that sent us flying away while that world exploded?"

"No it was just a bunch of earthquakes and us standing outside of a round object talking to shadows. When a geyser of lava shot up from under the ground right next to us and they pushed us to do something but papa woke me up before I could find out what."

"hmm.. I had that dream on the plane before the flight attendant lady woke me up." I said

That's when another throbbing pain shot through my head and I winced in pain while holding both sides of my head …. I felt like throwing up. That's when papa said-

"Sweetie are you okay are you hurting?"

"no I'm wincing and gripping the sides of my head just for show ….. no I'm not okay it feels like someone is ripping my brain in two"

"Don't need to get all sarcastic " I heard him mumble under his breath.

"Hahahahaha she told you" Blake yelled in the room startling most of the boys in the room.

"Ugg not so loud Blake it's too early for your hyperactive attitude right now." Tsubaki said groggily.

"And it's too early for me to be in pain but you know I'm just over her dealing with it like a big girl" I said sarcastically back to Tsubaki.

"Hey my little buddy is finally awake" I heard Hikaru say standing behind all the rest.

"your being too loud …" I said while stretching my arms out signaling him to give me a hug.

He walks over to me and gives me a big hug he tries to break away but i keep holding him in place for a little longer. Once i finally let him go Blake comes strolling over holding Masaomis hand 'probably to keep her in check' I thought.

"If you try anything I'm a bite you" I said to where only she could hear me … just the way she was looking at me made me feel like she was up to something. She then smiled the one smile that I dread, it was her prank smile.

I then instantly said "papa, she's gonna jump on me and I'm not feeling well enough to deal with her pranks at the moment." I said to my dad who looked over at Blake and saw her Smile he then said -

"Masaomi you might want to have a tighter hold on her. If your just holding her hand she can slip out without you noticing. And with that smile on her face she's definitely up to something."

Masa-nii then picked her up and she whined -

"Awww Papa, why did you have to tell him that I had something good planed."

Papa then said -

"Your sister is not well enough to handle your pranks right now you can prank her all you want when she's better."  
At this I turned to my dad and said -

"HEY! I DON'T LIKE BEING PRANKED ...THAT'S NOT FAIR" I was now getting irritated because I don't deal with pain very well and papa knows that fully well … he then said with a smile on his face-

"Oh we both know that you will get her back ten folds"

I then smirked and said "so your saying that…" right then I feel back and started having a seizure on the bed … all I could hear was dad screaming-

"JOSH! SOMEONE GET IN HERE AND HELP!"

Then everything went dark again.

Possible Brain Damage?

Josh's P.O.V

I felt something cold on my chest that sent a shock through my body. After the second shot came I heard my father yelling at me so I slowly opened my eyes to see him holding my hand and crying that's when I said-

"papa?... why are you crying?"

"Oh sweety, You scared me to death" He said holding me tight into his arms.

That's when masomi said-

"Dad I'm gonna bring Blake home. I don't think she needs to see her sister like this."

" I most likely won't be back till two days from now… it would be best if everyone went home this has happened before…. I'll be alright" I said smiling at everyone.

"What? this has happened before"

"yes i'm very anemic and have a weak heart …. So i have to take medication but i haven't been keeping up with it this month so thats why". I said with a weak smile while rubbing the back of my neck embarrassed by my carelessness.

"Does Blake have anything we don't know about" Masaomi asked holding a sleeping Blake in his arms.

"No she's perfectly healthy"

"Okay, but as soon as you get home we are making you take your medicine on time. Got that?"

" Yes, loud and clear"

"Good. Well we are gonna go and you get some rest."

"Alright…. Oh and Masomi" I said right before he walked out the door

"I truly do apologize for my actions when I first got home, please forgive me."

"We'll talk about that when your home and better." he said.

Blake's P.O.V:

We just made it home from the hospital, As soon as Masaomi let me go in the house I went berserk. I started to scream at them to bring me back to the hospital. I'm surprised it took me this long to break down. It took me this long because my brothers were distracting me but as soon as we got home I remembered what happened to my sister. I then screamed to my brothers -

"Bring me back to the hospital right now, I want to be with my sister!"

"Blake you need to stay here she'll be home soon. I'm sure she's fine" Azusa said to me.

"How would you know your not a doctor" I said now thinking about what I had just said.

I then started to march off to my room were I broke down crying into my pillow holding my blue bunny that I got when I was first adopted by Rintarou my sister got a red one.

A few minutes of crying and I started to calm down a little. The voice of my big brother Yuusuke

"Hey you good in there? Do you n-need a h-hug?"

"No, just….just go away. I want to be alone right now."

He just ignored me and came in anyway. I felt the bed dip down by my feet.

"Hey, come on you are not okay you should talk to someone. If not me then one of our brothers. Okay?...Okay? Hey you listening to me?"

"Yah, I'm listening. Can you get out now"

"Fine but just so you know I am not gonna be the only one who comes to try to talk to you"

I decided that I wasn't going to leave my room until my sister was home. If I can't go to the hospital to see her then I'm not leveling. Right as I was thinking about this Ukyo walked in and told me to come eat dinner. I didn't listen.

(time skip)

It had been three days now and I haven't come out of my room since then. Then I heard a very familiar voice speaking from down stairs… she was home, sis.

Josh's P.O.V :

It had been three days since I was admitted into the hospital. Tonight they said I was going to be able to go home after they tested to see if the new medication they had prescribed to me was going to work or not. The nurse had came in to tell me that I would have to take this medicine twice everyday along with a good meal to keep me from feeling weak. I didn't want to bug masomi with picking me up so I took a taxi home. The taxi had dropped me off at the mansion -

"Miss do you need help taking your bags out?" the taxi driver asked

"Thank you sir, but i'm sure I can manage"

Once I walked up to the door I noticed that none of the lights were on so I just let myself in it was pretty late after all. Once I got inside four of my brothers were sleeping on the couch I passed by them grabbing the remote to turn the television off and then walked down to my room to sleep for awhile. Once I sorted everything out and put my stuff away I went straight to bed.

(Time Skip to morning)

I woke up feeling a bit dizzy, probably because of the concussion I had. That when I heard a lot of commotion going on down stairs so I went to go see what was happening, half way down I remembered that I still hasn't told anyone that I was home. I was now standing in the living room watching everyone flipping out still not noticing until Ukyo said -

"What are you doing home? You're supposed to be at the hospital until I or Masaomi comes and picks you up later tonight."

"The doctor told me yesterday that it was alright for me to come home after they tested to see if the new medication would work….a-and I didnt want to bug anyone further with this so I took a taxi home it was quite late last night so I knew everyone was asleep, a-again I didn't want to bother anyone further than I already h-have."

"Hey, we're here for you. You don't go and do things without telling Masaomi, Kaname, Hikaru, or my self. You got that"

"yes sir... I'm sorry" i said now starting to tear up.

"hey, your not in trouble Josh, we just wanted to make sure that you understood." Masaomi told me calming me down.

"... Ukyo?" I said stating that I wanted to ask a question.

"Yes?"

"I think i've misplaced the medication the doctor gave me last night….. or do you have it"

"I found it on the kitchen counter this morning when I was cooking breakfast. You must have set it down in there when you came home"

"Can you help me break it in half?"

"Brake in half? Why do you need it broken in half?"

"Because i only take half a pill in the morning and half a pill at night"

"Is that what the doctor told you or just what you want to do"

"Hrmf …. Fine"

"That's what I thought"

"But it tastes yucky….bleh"

"Josh all medication tastes bad, you have to endure it for a few seconds. It's not like you have to suck on it for a few minutes. You just have to swallow."

"That's your opinion" i said pouting and looking away

"Just go take your medicine, and I'll be calling your doctor to find out all the information he told you last night, so don't try tricking me again."

"He didn't really tell me what was wrong" i said walking to the kitchen to take my had walked off to call my doctor, while he was doing that i was trying to open the bottle but it wouldn't budge so i started to get angry and grabbed a knife from the drawer, right at that moment Kaname walked in and had seen me trying to stab it open that's when he quickly walked up to me and firmly started to say-

"Didn't dad ever tell you that playing with knives is dangerous and not to do it. If you were having trouble then you ask for help, you don't go and try to fix the problem on your own."

"If I was playing with knives I would be throwing them at Fuuto-kun, and I always try to do it on my own before asking for help"

"I'm okay with you trying to do it on your own first but don't go grabbing something that could hurt you to fix something. Think of a way around it."

"So don't ask Tsubaki for help got it."

"Good example"

"Then can you help me onii-san"

"Of course I can imouto-chan" he opens the bottle and drops one in my hand. I pop it into my mouth and swallow it quickly -

"Yuck!"

"Hahahaha see it wasnt that bad"

"How would you know you're not the one who swallowed it"

"No I'm not, but you did it didn't you?"

"Yes, and I can now officially say that i'm dead inside"

"Hahahaha If anyone is dead inside its your sister with how she's been acting" I heard him mumble under his breath.

I took a deep breath in and yelled "BLAKEEE I'M HOOOOME~"

I then heard a door swing open and I instantly hid behind Kaname. He then asked-

"What are you doing"

"Trying not to end up in the hospital again….. Shes comming"

"Oh, well good luck with that" And with that said he stepped out of the way for Blake to see instantly ran up to me and gave me a choking hugg I said in between breaths-

"O-onii ….S-san...you...T-trader" he just sat there smiling at me.

"B-blake I'm perfectly fine if you want I can take you to go get ice cream in a little bit, but can you let me go I'm gonna throw up all over you"

That's when Masaomi and Ukyo come in a pull her off of me with her whining for them to let her go. They dragged her over to the table and sat her down with them each next to her and Kaname brought her a Plate of food and set the plate in front of her. Ukyo then said -

"There you saw Josh now eat"

"Sorry Ukyo-nii but I'm not that hungry at the moment so I'm just gonna go hang out with my sister." She said standing back before Azusa was behind her and pushed her back to the chair and said -

"Your not going anywhere till you eat"

That's when I walked up to her and picked up the spoon and shoved the food in her mouth and said-

"I'm not gonna spend any time with you until you eat the whole plate of food GOT IT"

"Yah yah yah, I'm eating alright, why are all of you mad at me anyways"

"Im guessing that you haven't eaten anything since you left the hospital three days ago…. That's not good for your health I can't have you lying in a bed right next to me what good would that do"

(Time Skip to 3 Days later)

"Hey, Maso-nii?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you say when I was in the hospital that we were gonna talk once I got home?"

"Yes I did, I was going to talk to you two after dinner."

"But we have a whole hour till dinner is ready"

"Does it annoy you that we're not talking now?"

"Yes, kinda"

"Well, good since you can think about what we have to talk about before we talk."

"But I did when I was halfway dying in the hospital, it was the three most boring days of my life, but I guess if you want I can wait till after dinner"

"Good, now please go check on your sister and make sure she's out of that darn room of hers. I told her she's not aloud in it unless its to change or to go to bed for the night. She was in there to much the last three days."

"Oh she's not in her room, I saw her in the kitchen helping Ukyo out with dinner on the way to your room"

"Good, so he's keeping an eye on her then. Well at least she's not in there alone."

"You don't have to worry too much about sis , Onii-san"

"Oh and why is that, I've tasted her cooking and saw how she cooks."

"Mhm, that's not what I meant, although her cooking isn't the best, what I mean is that you shouldn't be so worried about her being in her room or when she gets depressed, she's fine now, its just that she likes to be alone sometimes that's all. And if she's not eating tell me and i'll take care of it… I basically raised both of us since papa was always traveling."

"Aw. She didn't eat much before we met you in the first place. I was starting to get worried. She doesn't eat a lot, but when she does eat…..dang she can eat enough for three of us guys combined."

"Ummm, that might be my fault a bit. She's been spoiled by my cooking"

"What do you mean?"

"i'm just used to making a lot of food for big groups of people … and i'm really bad at portioning so she would eat all of it and then wouldn't eat the next day due to how full she was."

"Why are you used to big groups, wasn't it just you and Blake"

"I would answer that if I could, It was just me and blake"

"Why can't you answer that then"

"Cuz if I explain it to you youll think im going crazy, it's bad enough that i already have a feeling that you don't like me very much and the last thing i want is you to think i've gone mad"

"What makes you think that I don't like you, And I would never think your crazy."

"Me and Blake both have a feeling that before we came to the orphanage that we were both from somewhere else, we can't really place where or who our parents used to be but we both have the exact same dreams about it we've always kept it a secret from even papa"

"That's….a lot to take in"

"Mhm, even the part that we are adopted right? And i'm not gonna answer your other question because I don't have to….. By the way we are ten minutes late to dinner" I said while slowly walking to the door waiting for oniisan so we could walk together.

"Alright let's go, Ukyo is gonna be pissed if were more then 10 minutes late to dinner."

"Well he can chill his titts we were talking about some important things" I said as we were now walking into the dining room. Not noticing that he had heard everything i just said. He then commented-

"Josh the next time I hear you talking in a way I disagree in then I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

"Do that and i'll bite you till you bleed, and your not always gonna agree with what I say we are both different people and have different opinions" I said while walking to sit between him and Kaname.

"That is true, but you need to respect others instead of calling them names."

"I never called you a rude name, all I said was that…. Well now that I think about it that statement was kinda rude….Sorry Onii-sama"

"Thank you for the apology, now I belvie is a good time to start dinner. As soon as Blake gets back."

"Where did she go?"

"Oh, she went to the bathroom."

"Mkay"

We all sat down for dinner with a spot empty to my right, that was saved for Blake when she gets back 'though if I know her at all then she won't be coming back' thought. My big brother Lori started to ask me questions and everyone started to pitch in. I think they want to get to know me better since I was in the hospital with put a lot of visitors for the past three days.

"So what's your favorite food Josh."

"Hmm, I absolutely love pork cutlet bowls"

"For some reason I'm not even surprised" Tsuba-nii said to me lightly laughing.

"Oh, why is that?"

"No reason just not surprised that's all"

"Well there has to be a reason for you to be unsurprised" I said in a now offended tone.

"Well then I don't know the reason"

"I don't like it when people lie to me … it makes me not want to trust them anymore" I said now interested in how he thought of me.

"Whatever….." I said

"Anyway, Josh how long did you study abroad?" Ukyo-nii sama asked.

"Hmm …. About two and a half years"

"Nice, what were you studying there?"

"Art"

"Art, that's it. Did you go to school to learn your mathematics, geography and sciences to?"

"Oh I did literature as well and I already know how to speak english , the school I went to is teaching you things that you want to learn for your future job. And i'm also ahead of my whole class thats why im able to study what I like since i've already learned all these subjects"

"I don't see your sister going to school either is it the same for her?"

"Ummm …. No, she does her schooling from online and goes to her school for two hours for extra curricular activities. She is also on a basketball team as well" the last comment caught Subarus attention a bit .

"Also I don't think she's going to be coming back to the table for dinner"

"Now that you mention it she has been gone for a while, I'll go and check on her."

"No need i'll just call her"

(10 min later )

"Yup not coming"

"Why isn't she coming?"

"She has a project for one of her online classes to finnish and turn in within the next thirty minutes or it's late"

"Why didn't she tell me that, I would have brought her food up to her then."

"Apparently she didn't know either until she looked at the reminder on her phone"

"Umm, you said that she plays basketball?" Suba-nii pointed out.

"Yes she dose why?"

"I play basketball, do you know if she's any good?"

"She's very good even I can't beat her and I can play every sport perfectly"

"You can? Then do you play a sport as well?"

"Yes I play soccer, volleyball, and I also do track. I used to play softball but I got a cushion from that so i'm not allowed to play that any more."

"Not aloud, from one injury"

"No from multiple injuries from multiple other sports. My sister wont let me play any more sports but I do it anyways because I love all of them."

"Ah is she worried you'll get hurt more by playing them?"

"No she knows i'll get hurt more by playing them…. I'm quite clumsy but i'm good at what I do."

"Yes, but I'm trying to get her to join marching band but she says that it's not a sport … if it's not a sport then why do I have muscles in my arms and legs?"

"I agree it's that big of a sport. It is more of a sport then golf though"

"Golf is boring and stupid I don't see why people make such a big deal of it"

"Unless its the movie_ Happy Gilmore_ then its a pretty good sport." Tsuba-nii said with a smile on his face.

"That movies funny"

"Yah, it's the best, Hey why don't we watch it as a family tonight." he said excitedly.

"We can watch it after i have a talk with the girls about how they acted three days ago." Maso-nii said.

"Ack…. that one hurt"

"And the talk isn't gonna be much better."

"Oh Wow look at Maso-nii …. He's being sarcastic haha"

"Sarcasm isn't the only thing I can do"

We all sat silently finishing out dinner for the rest of the meal, after a few minutes every one was done. Maso-nii told me to go sit on the living room couch to wait for him.

The Talk

Masaomi's P.O.V:

After I got Blake from her room, I sat down in front of them on the couch in the living room and said -

"Ok you two had a few days to think about what happened when Josh first came home, now we are gonna talk about what it was all about. Josh you didn't listen to me when I told the two of you to calm down. You tried to keep the fight going. Why didn't you just drop it? I thought you were the mature one out of the both of you?"

"I am, but we rarely have a fight. But when we do have one it's always really bad. We always end up loving each other five minutes after a fight anyway. I don't even know why you guys jumped in."

I was shocked, just five minutes for a fight that big to get resolved? I then said -

"I pulled you two apart because your my baby sisters and I don't want you hurt."

"Who yo callin a baby!?"

"Sweetie you're a baby compared to me"

"Smarter than you hoe"

"What?" I said getting mad at her language.

'You heard me I wasn't whispering on purpose."

"Josh you are really asking for it aren't you"

"You're not my dad so I don't really have to respect you"

"No I'm not your dad, but I am the oldest and in charge until mom or dad comes back."

"Age doesn't matter, maturity and actions do"

"Yes it does and I have proved to my mother that I am mature enough to take care of my younger siblings with my actions when I was younger."

"Ya well you haven't proven worthy to earn my trust yet"

"He's earned my trust though sis, and you know how hard it is for me to trust."

"Well he was talking to me not you and if it's that hard to earn your trust then it's even harder to earn mine" she said now getting angry.

"Ok,Ok, stop arguing before we are sitting here for another reason, let's get back on task, Blake can you please tell me why you started the fight."

"It's because this is the first time that I've seen her in two fricken years and I was mad at her. She didn't even visit me on the holidays or our birthday."

"Josh? Why didn't you visit her?

"My school were college based classes so for two years I've been working non stop with no brakes, this is the first time that i've eaten and slept properly, let alone talk to someone, everyone was running on a tight schedule."

"Well you could have texted me that instead of leaving me hanging. Its doesnt take that long to make a quick text."

Phones weren't allowed I tried to hide mine but my snobby roommate told on me and they confiscated it."

"Yah….um… Okay sis whens the next flight to America, I have a roommate to go kill."

"Were past that now I'm staying here till collage that's gonna be a while from now"

"Okay can we just back up a little, Blake did you just say you were going to kill her roommate?"

"Yah, so?"

"That kind of thinking is unexceptable for a young lady" Ukyo said as he came in.

"Ha well I am not a lady, big brother, and there is no way you can change me."

"You have boobs and a vajayjay so yes you are a lady, but no, we can't change the way you act" Josh said.

"Hey I'm a girl, but I am not a girly girl."

"I can't say the same thing for myself"

"Yep and that's one of the ways you know which twin your with."

"Are we done with this talk now?"

"Yah, you can go now" I said.

"Mmm, I thought you would fight me but I guess you're getting bored of talking with me" she said while walking away looking a bit sad

"I'm not getting bored with talking with you. I would love to get to know my little sister better, but you seem like your getting a little irritated with this, plus I think you wont try to fight again."

Josh's P.O.V:

On my way to my room I started to feel a little out of place and unwanted here._ Maybe I should just go back to doing school overseas . _I thought to myself while starting to cry a little that's when I heard Tubaki say to me while pulling me in for a hug-

"What's wrong little sis, did Masaomi do something to you?"

"N-no, I just don't feel like I should be here with all of you, no one understands me"

"What? You should definitely be here. You are my absolute favorite sibling besides Azusa."

"R-really?"

"OF COURSE" he shouts "I've only ever wanted to have a sister but ended up with only brothers, but when your sister came she wasn't anything like me, I still love her but you are definitely my favorite twin."

"Is that because I choked you and threw you on the floor?" I said in an innocent voice

"To be 100% honest….yes. I don't think your sister has the guts to do something like that to one of her older brothers. But you have no fear. Just like me."

"I'm sorry for being so snappy with you when we first met I was quite stressed" I said "Can I give you a hug?"

"You can always come to me when you want a hug little sis"

I then jumped on him and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go I hugged him like he was gonna disappear any second like the people in my dreams

"Sis I…...can't breath."

"P-please don't ever leave me" I said now holding him even tighter and sobbing.

"Why? Why would I ever leave you? I can promise you none of your brothers will."

"Mkay"I then let go of him and went to my room to sleep

(Time skip to morning)

I had woken up to someone knocking on my door telling me to get up and get dressed for breakfast. I was wearing decent clothing so I just got up from my bed and started heading down stairs. Once I reached the table the only place left was in between Kaname and Hikaru. My eyes were still puffy from crying yesterday, so Kaname asked me-

"Imoto-chan why are your eyes so puffy, who made you cry"

"I-it's nothing"

"Nu-uh i'm not falling for that crap. Now tell me whats wrong."

"Well maybe I was saying I don't really want to talk about it with you but in a more polite way."

" you know you shouldn't keep secrets imouto-chan. It's bad for a relationship"

"It's my own personal issue so that means you should stay out of it"

"Aw I was just trying to help out my new imouto-chan" he said starting to anime cry.

"Will you tell me what's wrong, Joshy?" Hikaru asked.

"I just feel like all of you hate me,and I can understand if you do because of the first impression I left."

"We don't hate you big sister. We love you, more than this much." wataru said his spreading his arms as wide as he could.

"That's not much" I said while laughing.

"Why would we hate you?" Ukyo-nii asked.

"Why don't you answer that for me"

"Was it something I did."

"No, your just too strict, and you smacked me over the head with a pan more than three times"

"I'm just trying to teach you how to be a proper lady,before you make it to the real world"

"I already know how to act like a lady, I just keep my guard up around you guys because I don't know you very well, and that's not very fair what about Blake did you just give up on her"

"Blake? Oh no she's my next project. It's gonna take me awhile to break why does having your guard up have anything to do with acting like a lady?"

"I act different around people I don't know or feel uncomfortable around to make them hate me or to be afraid if me so I can be alone"

"Well sorry imouto-chan, but you're not gonna be scarring us away were your brothers." Kaname said with a big grin on his face.

"well yeah now I know that" I said sarcastically.

"Well to make you feel better, do you want to go shopping with your beautiful brother?" Hikaru asked flamboyantly.

"Ugg, I hate shopping but I guess it could be enjoyable if your there…. Hmmmm I take up your offer" the first part I said thinking aloud but didn't know they heard me .

"what? You don't like shopping?. Well we'll have to change that, won't we?" Hikaru said with determination.

"have fun trying that, Haha"

"Well well my dear you haven't been shopping with muha yet."

"that's the problem"

"well I love you to" he said sarcastically. "now go change were leaving in 20."

"haha love you too, along with the sarcasm by the way I was joking with you haha …. Oh and can we get ice cream on the way?" I said with pleading eyes. "Of course what type of shopping trip doesn't end with a good ice cream?"

"And by the way it's not the people I go with that's the problem it's just so overwhelming with all of the things there along with people that I have never seen before"

"Well that's the beauty of it. Seeing the same thing over and over again would just get boring."

"Not for my introverted self, I find it to be rather enjoyable"

"Well we'll have to change that to. Ohh do you think we should invite Blake to join us? She's been locked up in that room of hers since before lunch.

"Wait….. She hasn't had lunch either?" Ukyo asked out of the blue.

"Nope she's been there for the whole day now, and she dreads shopping as well"

"Well she doesn't have to go shopping but I do want her out of her room."

"She will come out before we get back trust me, and she can't go that long without eating some kind of cheese either"

"What, why cheese?"

"She loveeesss queso"l

"Really? I haven't seen her eat it since she started living with us"

"Probably because she wasn't comfortable with you guys quite yet…. But she goes crazy with cheese"

"Hey I don't go that cazy" Blake said heading back up the stairs with the jar of queso and chips in hand.

"How did you get past us" Kaname asked.

"I heard the word queso and started to crave some so I got some"

"See told ya"

"Who cares if you guys judge me I don't care" She then ran back up the stairs back to her room.

Before she made it back, I said-

"You wanna go shopping with us?"

"Heck to the No, I would rather die."

"Guess you get no ice cream then … that's just to bad. Let's go onii-chan"

"Aw but I wanted to buy cute outfits for both my cute little sisters." He said with a pout on his face.

"Hey at least I tried to convince her and she still won't go. But we should get going before it gets too late and I can't play video games when I get back"

"We should try and get her back out of her room though, I don't like how much she spends in there. It makes me think she's hiding something. I'll get her out you guys go have fun."

"okay!"

"no we are not going anywhere until you get our sister out of that room and in the car to go shopping with us. I want to pick outfits out for both of you."

" *sigh* fine have it your way" I said while stomping up the stairs and grabbing my sis and walking back downstairs and throwing her in in the car.

"yay" Hikaru said as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"I said I don't want to go"

"Your gonna go and your gonna like it"

"Eeeeeh! I get to dress up my cute little sisters. I've always wanted to have sisters to shop with."

"Hey. you guys are forcing me to go so I'm planning on making this hole trip miserable for all three of us and you can't stop me."

"Do that and I'll call dad and tell him your being bad then he'll make you live with him for a week"

"But he grounds me from my room to keep me out of it" she whined.

~The Ever So Long And Painful Death Of Blake And Josh~

(Blakes p.o.v.)

"Onii-chan" josh whined "can we leave now!"

"Yah can we? I'm tired" I whined to.

"and you promised ice cream, if we don't leave now they'll close!"

"Oh alright we'll go now, but we're making this a weekly activity, I had so much fun dressing you two up."

I was hoping he was just joking about that, I hated going shopping with a passion, and I do not want to go once a week. And all of the outfits Oniisan got us were too girly for me, most of them have skirts. I HATE skirts.

(Time Skip)

UUUUUGG it's almost midnight, I wanted to be home hours ago. But noooo my sister and new brother just had to see a nail salon after ice cream and just "HAD" to get them done. That was the most boring three in a half hours of my life. I didn't get mine done I was just sitting in the corner hitting my head against the wall. No biggie. Yes, my sister hates shopping almost as much as me, but she does like getting her nails done. After that we went to go get dinner since by then is was almost nine and we were starving, we didn't leave the restaurant till 10:30, I mean how long does it take for my new brother to eat. Anyway since we, and by we I mean Onii-san, decided to go to the mall that's an hour away from home. So it's 11: 42 right now and we finally make it home. I could have stayed in my room all day and watch Anime if it wasn't for that jerk that dragged me out of my room, and yes I mean the girl I share a face with. My sister. Once we got inside I saw Masa-nii standing in the living room waiting for us. He walks right up to Hikaru, and smacks him over the head and says -

"What were you thinking you idiot keeping them out so long. Their little girls they need to be home and in bed asleep right now, plus…"

I didn't hear what he said next since my sister and I were too tired we walked over to the couch and fell asleep.

Masaomi's P.O.V:

I'm standing in the living room pacing up and down the room waiting for my idiot of a brother and cute little sisters to come home. They've been gone for hours, it's almost midnight. What if something happened to them. Hikaru is such an idiot for keeping them out this late, their eleven, they need to be home by seven at the most and go to bed early. When I get my hands n that boy, there won't be anything left.

After a few more minutes of waiting they walk in and the girls looked miserable and exhausted. Please tell me he's not gonna want to do this as a normal thing. I may not live through it. The girls go and sit down on the couch while I start to yell at my idiot of a little brother.

"What do you think your doing keeping them out this late they should have been in bed hours ago."

"Sorry bro, we were just having too much fun."

"Are you sure it wasn't just you having that much fun.

"Their home now what's wrong with it being late."

"Their eleven they need more sleep than an adult like us."

"Well soooorrrrryyy i'll try to get them home earlier next week?"

"Next week, oh please tell me your not making this a weekly thing?"  
"Yep and I can't wait to get them more cute clothes. You should see what I got them today."

"This is not going to be a weekly thing, one, you can't possibly afford to take them out shopping every week, two, Blake said she hate shopping already and I won't force her to suffer once a week."

"But Masa-niiiiiiiii, I want to take them shopping and get them more cute stuff. Pretty pleeeeseee."

"Ugg fine, how about once a month you can go happy."

"Better than nothing I guess" He pouted like a little kid.

I then looked over to the couch for the twins only to see the cutest thing, they were both asleep with Josh cuddling with Blake. I ran to go get a camera and when I came back they moved. They were still cuddling….I..think? Josh had grabbed Black around the neck and looked like she was choking her, and their legs were all tangled up like a jenga game. It looked like Blake was having a hard time breathing so I tried to move Josh's arms from around her neck, but they wouldn't budge. I could see Josh's arms squeezing tighter and tighter around Blake's neck and I was getting more worried, then I saw Blake turn to face Josh and moved her arms so she was hugging her sister. Once her arms were around Josh, Josh's grip around Blake went limp and I was finally able to get her arms from Blake's neck. Once I put her arms down and away from Black she moved them back and was in a tight grip again like she wanted her arms there. I still took the picture of them 'cuddling' then went to go get Ukyo to help me carry the girls to their rooms and get them to finally go to bed, but when I came back I saw Hikaru next to them taking hundreds of pictures and fanboying about how cute they were. Once I finally got him to go to bed Ukyo and I tried to pry Josh away from Blake. Keyword there was **TRIED.** The dang girl wouldn't let go like her life depended on it. So we ended up on leaving them on the couch with a few hundred blanks so they don't get cold. We may have gone a little overboard with it but we didnt want them to get sick. There are only sisters and we're gonna take care of them whether they like it or not. We went to bed to finally get some sleep.

(Time skip to 3am)

I was woken up when I heard screams coming from the living room. When I ran in I saw both Josh and Black holding each other and crying. I ran up to them and tried to calm them down. They were both holding me tight like I would disappear and I saw all my other brothers that heard the scream come running in. we all sat down as close together we could get with 11 boys and two girls. After they calmed down a little I asked them what happened to make them so scared. They apparently had a nightmare, that's weird people usually don't get the same dreams why did they. I'll have to find out about this later right now I'm more worried about my sisters.

Josh and Blake's Dream:

Me and blake were standing in the middle of a huge room, there was blood everywhere, we slowly took a few steps forward and lying there on the floor where two bodies that were butchered to death, their hands entwined together like a how a couple would hold hands, the moonlight shone through the large window revealing the crimson red blood trickling down their fingers, Blake took a step back from the scene while I fell to the floor like I've lost someone who meant alot to me. But I didn't know them, and for some reason It hurt my heart. That's when I noticed a bunch of people standing around the butchered couple all holding either a knife or a bat. That's when me and my sister started to run while screaming for someone to find us and rescue us. that's when we woke up to Masomi we hugged him tightly terrified of watching two people that meant something to us in our hearts but not whom we had remembered in our brains.

Ukyo's P.O.V:

Once Josh was done telling us what had happened in their nightmare I was considering telling mom and dad about what happened. I decided I would tell them in the morning at a more reasonable hour. I then turned to the still shaken up little sisters of mine and said -

"Do you girls want to try to go back to sleep, you can stay together or one of us could stay with you if you want."

Josh and Black were still shaking and hugging Masaomi, once I mentioned going back to sleep they started to shake some more and Josh then said in a very quiet voice -

"I want to stay with Tsuba-nii" She said with a shaky voice

"Can I stay with you Suba-nii" Blake asked just as shakily and scared as her sister.

Subaru looked shocked that she wanted to stay with him and he said -

"Uh s-sure you can sleep with me Blake."

She ran over to him and grabbed his hand tight and they walked out the room to try to get some sleep. Josh and Tsubaki then left through the opposite hallway to do the same. I then told everyone to go back to bed and headed there myself, when Masaomi stopped me and said -

"I think we need to tell mom and dad about this."

"I was going to call them in the morning when they are awake"

"Alright goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Subaru's P.O.V:

"Can I stay with Suba-nii" Blake asked.

She looked so scared and she was shaking uncontrollably. I was shocked when she asked me if she can stay with me, I thought she was going to ask Masaomi or one of the others. I've barely had one conversation with either of them. When I said yes to her I could see she relaxed a little bit, but only a bit. She then walked up to me and grabbed my hand and she squeezed it tight like I would disappear if she wasn't holding on to me. We walked into my bed room and over to my bed. I let her get in my queen sized bed first before I moved to turn off the lights. She saw me move away from her and grabbed my hand again. She then asked -

"Can we keep the light on for now please"

"Um Yah, sure"

She then moved to where she was in my lap hugging me Quietly crying. I hugged her back, I hated to see her cry, so I changed the subject.

"Soo, Josh said you like basketball, that true?"

"Yah, why"

"Cause I like that sport too, I'm on my high school basketball team"

"Really, are you any good. Do you think you can help me out with what I'm having trouble with. What position do you play."

She asked a million questions all at once and her mood suddenly jumped to her original happy go self. That made me feel a little at ease and I said -

"Um I like to think I'm good, but I could always improve. Of course I can help you, your my little sister, and I'm usually point guard. What position do you play?"

"I'm a post" She said all proud I was shocked how this small little girl played one of the positions for the usually taller players. It seemed crazy and I was suddenly worried she would get hurt in a game from the bigger girls. I'd have to go to her games to make sure she doesn't get hurt. After we talked for a bit more, I asked her if we can turn off the light and try to go to sleep now. She looked a little hesitant but nodded her head and I turned off the light. Once I layed down she was shaking a little from the fear of the dark and hugged me tightly. I could tell when she fell asleep, because her grip on me loosened but was still there. Once I realised she was ok and not having a nightmare, I relaxed some more and felt my body drift off a dreamless sleep.

~The Lovey Dovey Siblings~

Josh's P.O.V :

I decided to choose Tsuba-Nii Because I wanted to hug someone and Because he's the only one apart from my sister who understands me. I ran over to him and grabbed onto his pant's pocket tightly trying to act like I wasn't scared but failed.

Tsubaki's P.O.V :

I came running downstairs to see Josh and Blake shaking while holding onto Masaomi. That's when he asked them if they wanted to stay with eachother or sleep with one of us. That's when Josh said she wanted to be with me I didn't hear anything else after that because I was so shocked but mostly happy. That's when I felt something tugging on my pants It was Josh tightly holding onto my pocket she had a weird expression on her face that I couldn't read but it seemed like she was trying to hide the fact she was scared. That's when I picked her up and carried her down to my room once we were inside I turned off the lights and laid down still holding her to where she was laying on my chest. She started to shake even worse than she had before-

"Ts-Tsuba-Nii can you turn the lights back on?"

"How are you supposed to sleep that way?"

"It's scary!"

"It's okay josh i'm here you're fine" that's when she started to cry I didn't know what to do so I called for azusa. Five seconds after texting him back he came In and layed down right next to me and Josh. I turned on my side so Josh was right In between us. That's when Azusa wrapped his arm around Josh's stomach and I wrapped my arm around her waist and said-

"we're here for you Joshy, you don't have to be scared."

"do you think you can ask maso-nii not to tell dad about this please?"

"yah, I'll ask him in the morning if you want."

"okay….. *yawn*"

"okay, you two it's time to go to sleep now. Okay" Azusa said noticing how exhausted we both were.

That's when I cuddled up against Tsubaki and Azusa and slowly started to fall asleep.

(Time skip to morning & back to josh's P.O.V)

I felts someone poking my face It was quite annoying especially since they wouldn't stop like they were determined that annoying me would wake me up-

"Joshy, time to wake up" I heard someone say in a sing songy voice.

"I recommend you close the curtains and go away or your not going to like the out come"

"Sorry little sis but you need to get up now. It's already almost noon."

"I don't care! I can sleep till three days from now if I want to! And plus, I'm not feeling good"

"What is I bribe you with something, would you then consider it?"

"Maybe depends on the item" she says with her interests now peeked

"Okay, if you get out of bed, then I'll give you one thing of your choice. Whatever you want."

"Okay you promised~" I said while jumping out of bed and walking out but on the way I punched him in the arm he responded with-

"Owww what was that fooorr?" he whined.

"You woke me up just be happy I didn't break your arm"

"Little sisters are supposed to be kind to their big brothers." he mumbled.

"since when? Little sister's are supposed to be annoying"

"no the youngest "sisters job is to be nice to the older siblings."

"then why don't you say anything to futto"

"Because the idiot is my younger brother it is his job to be a brat."

"And why can't I be a brat then! If I want to punch you I can"

"Because girls are supposed to be nice and cute"

"I can be nice and cute…but not when you wake me up"

"Fine you can be mean when you wake up, only if your nice the rest of the time"

"*sigh* but Blake can be just…..soooo annoying!"

"Blake isa sweetheart, not annoying"

"Then what am I?"

"ADORABLE!" he blurted out.

"Oh I thought I was Awesome but that works too"

"Guys we should really go. It's already lunch time."

"But I want to sleep!" I said as I was being picked up and taken down stairs.

"We have already been through this."

"Then I refuse to eat"

"You and Blake really are twins" I heard Azusa mumbbe from behind us.

"Well yeah, out of all the people who could say that , you do….I thought you would understand since your triplets, we can basically read each other's minds"

"yah we understand on that, but now that you mention it were is Nastumi"?"

"Yeh I haven't got to play any video games with gamer boi yet"

"we might see him at lunch or he might be at practice right now."

"Practice?"

"Yah he's on the Track team at his school, I thought you knew that."

"no I didn't because all of you talk to Blake more than me"

"Oh right I'm talking to Josh not Blake."

"That's not true, we knew it was you Josh, he's just an idiot"

"I hate all of you" I said angrily with an accent as we were walking into the dinning room for breakfast that's when I felt Ukyo hit my head with a metal spatula, I started to cry that's when Wataru saids

"You hate me Big sis"

"I'm thinking about it.. ..Your the only one, because your so cute" I said as I gave him a suffocating hug.

Masaomi then walked into the room and said-

"Okay I just got off the pho… what did I miss."

"sorry I missed that… off the phone with who?"

"With mom and dad, I'm worried about you and Blake"

That's when I took a pair of forks, knives and spoons off the table and threw them at fast speeds, one almost hit Ukyo, Fuoto was pinned against the wall with two knives above his shoulders hanging by the sleeves of this shirt and Tsubaki and Azusa were horrified by three spoons flying in between their face leaving two identical small cuts on their cheeks. I then picked up the two metal chopsticks that were directed at Kaname whom was now on the floor trying to dodge the chopsticks. Then I threw my shoe at wataru. That's when my sister came in and I threw a fork right passed her from behind my back but sadly I missed at least I gave her a warning. She then said-

"What are you Sebastien?"

"shut. It."

"Whya so mad anyway"

"They lied to me! They called dad, I can't trust them any more"

"A-about last night? No they weren't supposed to tell him. Oh man this is bad."

Just to blow off the rest of my anger I took the long dining table and flipped it over it went flying across the room.

"Yah don't make Josh mad"

(Fathers Here Already?!)

Blake's P.O.V:

After Josh stormed out, I turned to my eldest brother and asked in a small shaky voice -

"Why did you tell Papa?

"Because I'm worried about my little sisters"

"Well if you just talked to us first then you might not have been"

I started to stomp away when Ukyo yelled -

"Blake, where are you going?!"

"None of your business" I yelled back.

I then ran over to my sisters room so she and I can get out of the house before dad gets here. While I ran I started to cry about what my new brothers did. For Josh and I, the nightmares have always been something that scared us, but they always tell another part of a story we don't know what from. Josh started to put them in a journal so that we can figure out what its about. As I made it into her room I saw her writing and I said-

"Josh come on we should go now before dad gets here"

"If we leave papa would just be even more worried, i can't even imagine what'll happen once we come back"

"But I don't want to confront him about this again"

"Then let's make up a story then he'll leave, then we talk to our brothers" she said while opening the door to let me in.

"Will he believe us over our older brothers, I heard from some of my friends at school that their parents always believe their older siblings more the them."

"You know that papa trusts me since I've already graduated from school, he should have no reason not to trust me"

"But what about mama she hasn't known us for long and knows her sons better than anyone."

"Yeah but she's not comming shes going to be stuck in a conference, see" she said while holding her phone up to my face.

"Ugg I can't read it when it's that close move it back" I said as I grabbed her wrist and moved it so I could read what she means.

"So have any ideas?" she said laying on the floor with her legs still on the bed.

I don't know, we could tell dad that we had one of the other nightmares instead of the new one so he thinks its not as bad?"

"No that won't work"

"Well why don't you think up the plan your the smart one"

"Hmmm, ohh I know… do you still have your computer from that one christmas?"

"Joshy that computer is my life I don't go anywhere without it"

"Go get it I have a great Idea"

I got off her bed and ran to go get my computer and ran back in.

"What are we using it for?"

"First we need to find out what time his flight comes in, then I hack into his work schedule and change the time of one of his important company meetings to a few hours after he lands then that gives us about ten to twenty minutes of stalling, he'll be called in by his assistant and well have to tell him what happened over the phone with out our brothers intervening, and we'll be off the hook" she said smirking slyly.

"okay I can go ask masaomi and make him think that we just want to know so we can lock ourselves in our rooms."

"NO. what if Hikaru hears and then picks up on what we are doing, we have to get a hold of Masaomi phone or Ukyo's….. So while I change the schedule you go sneakily steal one of their phones"

"You only gave me this job since I can be quieter than you"

"Definitely not true…..and it'll be funny watching you get scolded by both of them"

"Hey Ukyo mabey, but I can get Masaomi phone if I really tried."

"I'll be recording every second" she said laughing at me

"Fine, you can record my awesomeness."

"Pfft….hurry up and go get it we only have tonight to do this… I'm pretty sure Papa got the earliest flight"

"I'm going, I'm going" I said while walking out the door to see Hikaru standing in the doorway-

"You two are smarter than what we think…. I'll keep this a secret between us for now"

"Please don't tell me your going to blackmail us into doing things"

"You'll have to wait and see, now you have a phone to go catch" he said while closing siss's door and pushing me down the hallway, I casually walked down the stairs an took a right to go down the bottom floor hallway where Masaokis room was I took my shoes off next to the stairs so i would make less noise, I reached his door, which was left open 'oh well this makes it easier' I thought to myself. I quietly slipped through the door and saw the phone lying on his desk I picked it up…. But what I didn't know was he standing behind me, I turned around and screamed while juggling the phone in my hand trying not to drop it, once I had a hold on the phone I swiftly hid it behind my back like nothing was there-

"What are you doing Blake? And why do you have my phone? And where are your shoes child you'll get sick walking on the cold floors!"

"what I will not get sick by not wearing shoes, stop being dumb Masa-nii"

"Don't call people dumb, it's rude, and It does make you sick, i'm one of the doctors who helped with that study"

"How your not a doctor yet your still in college?" I challenged.

"No I meant, I was there with the doctors who were doing that study"

"So your not apart of it?"

"No, I wasn't"

"So didn't you just lie then, that's not right Masa-nii, Papa has always told us lying is wrong. I don't want to be in a room with a lier. Bye"

"Ohh? Then Blake could you tell me where my phone is? the charger is here but no trace of my phone"

"I don't know big brother, but i'll keep an eye out for it." I said while walking out the door but what I didn't think about was to turn around before walking out the door, he grabbed my hand and turned me around-

"Blake! You know It's bad to lie… If you wanted my phone you should ask not steal it. Do go to the dining room dinner is going to be in a few minutes" Masa-nii said while pushing me out of his room and closing the door.

I walked back to Josh's room and told her that I didn't get the phone. She laughed that I got caught, and then we heard Ukyo call us for dinner. She got up from the bed and we ran downstairs to the dining room, and there it was on the dining room table Ukyo's phone, she lazily walked up to the phone and grabbed it and walked back up stairs I looked at her in an annoyed mood she got it easy. After a few minutes I saw Josh coming down the stairs along with all of the other brothers right before the last step she stopped in front of all the others blocking them from going into the dining room attempting to make them all late to dinner so Ukuyo would yell at them…. And she succeeded-

"I called you for dinner five minutes ago what are you doing standing in the hall"

"Blake wouldn't let us through she's just an annoying little bi-"

"FUUTO don't even finish that word"

"Hey that's Josh I'm over here you smelly foot"

"I'll finish it for him then" Josh said slapping Fuuto across the face.

"Josh if you talk like that then your grounded from everything."

"I already am grounded from everything… see I'm standing"

"Hahahahahaha that's my sister for you"

"And I didn't say any bad words, I let my hand do the slapping" Josh said smirking while going to sit in between Hikaru and Kaname, Hikaru was just sitting there laughing as Fuuto stared Josh down as he held his hand to his throbbing, red cheek.


End file.
